


疯魔

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，ooc，不虐，这是被狗逼疯的我抚慰自己内心的产物。
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 3





	疯魔

岛田半藏觉得养弟弟像养了条不服输的倔狗。

半藏有个小他三岁的弟弟叫做源氏。源氏从出生就很皮，哭声中气十足能吵的人整个晚上睡不着觉，据说他哭得最凶的那些日子整个岛田家的人上到家主下到扫地工没有一个不带着黑眼圈。后来源氏开始渐渐长大了，不哭了，岛田家的人还没能松一口气就发现这个小祖宗更加的令人发指。到处打碎东西已经算轻的，毁了母亲精心培养了几年的花圃也不是大事，弄翻了墨汁把父亲宗次郎一周的工作都毁掉彻底激怒了脾气本来就不好的岛田家主。  
源氏那天被打的一周下不来床。  
宗次郎本来觉得源氏这次应该能长点记性但他太小瞧源氏了，这次之后他发现源氏根本就不服打。  
好了伤疤忘了疼，初生牛犊不怕虎。源氏满血复活之后又开始鸡飞狗跳上房揭瓦，宗次郎掐着眉间在心里不停的默念  
“我生的我生的”  
“不生气不生气”  
后来不堪重负的岛田家主直接把这个麻烦儿子扔给了不太麻烦的大儿子，半藏去处理。  
宗次郎本来对刻苦又死板的半藏有各种不满，没有对比就没有伤害，和源氏一比半藏简直是天使，他从没见过这么乖巧听话的孩子。  
结果就是有一段时间宗次郎热切的眼神盯的半藏不寒而栗。

源氏被扔到了半藏手底下。比半藏矮一个头的奶娃娃吸着手指好奇的看着眼前接触不多的兄长然后张开双手要抱抱。半藏将源氏抱起来，比预想的要沉很多，也比预想的要柔软。半藏不由得缓和了严肃的表情，他发誓一定要好好教导这个弟弟。  
被可爱的外表迷惑的半藏很快就后悔了。  
先不说源氏这个三天不打上房揭瓦的问题，他还有最致命的毛病，那就是没有理由的死倔。  
源氏从不服输，倔得要死这点应该是从娘胎里带出来的。他不听任何人的话，不听道理不听说教，更不服打，仿佛他才是这个世界的中心，整个世界应该围绕着他旋转，他才应该站在主人的地位。  
半藏是个控制欲比较强的人，他手下的人必须服从，必须认他为主人，他无法接受源氏完全不服从他的命令，更厌恶源氏把自己当作主人这一点，然后服从与不服的博弈从两兄弟小的时候就没有停止过。

总是把家里弄的乌烟瘴气的两兄弟总让宗次郎皱着眉头叹息。  
“我这哪里是养孩子，我这是养了两条狗”

源氏长大了一点之后开始和半藏一起接受治理家族的教育，但是源氏并不喜欢，年仅七岁的他很快学会了逃课，偷懒，抄作业。无师自通的简直像个天才。  
半藏及其看不惯源氏这点，于是源氏一天被打十遍，但他就是不服输，即使被压着揍眼神里的倔强也不减少丝毫，即使被打的嗷嗷直叫也要伺机偷袭回去。他从不服从，面对自己的哥哥也绝不收起自己的獠牙。

一点小小的转变是在上小学三年级之后。因为源氏太过于倔强不合群的性格一群孩子商量要揍他一顿。这些孩子也算是初生牛犊，他们都听说过岛田家的威名，但他们不知道这代表着什么，只是想要教训一下这个桀骜不驯的岛田家二少爷。  
小孩子的恶意是没有原因的，生性本私的人类厌恶与自己不同的人，于是他们召集了一大群人把无助的源氏堵在了小巷里还自诩正义。即使有习武一人之力还是敌不过一大群人，而且孩子的体力毕竟是有限的，在打倒了几个人之后源氏被按在地上，孩子幼嫩的皮肤和粗糙的土地摩擦很快就大片大片的被擦破了皮，血液从伤口流出，凝固，再度被擦伤。  
但源氏并不服从，他绝不认输。  
无论孩子们如何欺负他，他眼神中的那份倔强也绝对不会熄灭。他是谁都不服的岛田家次子，即使落在下风他绝不会因为这点事情就低头。  
然后半藏出现在了巷口，表情阴沉，眼中蕴含着狮子。他没有废话，只是看残渣一样的看着那些被他的气势震慑的僵硬孩子们。  
半藏下手及狠，他从不会手下留情。

倒在地上的孩子们都失去了意识，半藏甩了甩拳头一步一步走到坐在地上喘粗气的源氏面前。他居高临下的看着源氏，面上的阴沉没有因为源氏的惨状有丝毫的减弱。  
“不许再输，别给岛田家丢脸”半藏甩下一句话。  
源氏抹了一把脸上的血，表情倔强，他似乎想说什么放肆的话，但看了下自己的惨状，几番挣扎后紧紧盯着半藏的眼睛一字一句的说。  
“我迟早有一天会超过你”  
“我等着”面色阴沉的半藏勾起了一边唇角，这个如同嘲讽般的表情深深刻在了源氏的心中。

那件事之后源氏仍然倔强，但他似乎学会了内敛。该不听还是不听，但在挑战几次半藏被按进土里之后，确定了自己现在绝对打不过哥哥的源氏学会了认怂。  
说是认怂他也不是真的怂，只是给你做做样子，该不服还不服，照样我行我素。他会低头乖乖听父亲的训斥，但暗地里还是会做各种小动作，他不知何时学会和半藏撒娇，但只和半藏撒娇，因为半藏是他有那么一点点认可而且一定要超越的强者。  
偶尔半藏生气的时候源氏会主动乖巧的凑过来，无辜的大眼睛盯着半藏要哥哥抱。这个奇怪的习惯一直到两人都成年也没有任何改变。  
半藏也对撒娇的源氏很无奈，但那么一个你也不排斥的糯米团子跑过来蹭你，亲你，假装听话然后继续闯祸你能怎么办？  
对于这个弟弟，半藏是有怒其不争和无可奈何来形容。  
半藏真的觉得自己养了条狗。

源氏成年之后的撒娇行为在半藏心中变的不一样，但他并不戳破这份心情，只是默默的享受着。虽然撒娇之后肯定有个天大的麻烦要处理。  
高中的源氏变得更加的不可收拾。他在学校里聚集了一堆狐朋狗友当作自己的势力，他总算有了一个以自己为中心的小圈子并且洋洋得意。被打压了那么多年仍然没被磨灭的“当老大”的倔强终于在别人身上得到了实现。  
源氏天天带着狐朋狗友出入游戏厅。他们旷课，早退，逃课，学生不该干的事情都干了个遍。源氏还喜欢带着小弟们出入酒肆，每次都酩酊大醉被半藏阴沉着脸拖回家。他还频繁出入风月之地人弄的全身都是脂粉香气。宗次郎为了不打死这个次子干脆写了一副超大的“我生的”挂在了床头，半藏天天阴沉着脸去各个地方伏击源氏，身边的低气压让所有手下都瑟瑟发抖。  
但又能怎样呢？  
打也没用骂也没用。  
源氏他就是不服啊。  
即使每天忙着花天酒地源氏也从不忘给岛田家的家业增添负担，今天打了哪个大家族的儿子，明天调戏了哪个大家族的姑娘。细细数来源氏给岛田家的事务处理效率提升了整整两倍，口碑竟然也因为办事效率的提升而上升了。不过那个处理的人可不觉得高兴，他觉得自己迟早因为过劳而死。  
半藏后来竟然觉得习以为常，如果哪天源氏没有闯祸他反而会心里空落落的总觉得少了什么。半藏觉得很绝望，但是看着在自己怀里瞪着大眼睛，对自己已经长大一点也不萌还不自知的撒娇源氏他又无可奈何地叹气。  
他还能怎么样。  
只能选择原谅他啊。

源氏长大了之后开始在家里划地盘。按照宗次郎的说法，源氏就差在家里抬起腿在柱子上撒尿了。他收集了很多小玩具摆放在各个人的屋子里，放了他的东西就是他的地盘了，住在里面的就是他的人了，他对此洋洋得意并且不许那些下人把玩具扔出去。  
大家很头疼，但又无可奈何。家住都管不了他还能怎么办？  
半藏的屋子里也被源氏放上了他最喜欢的洋葱小鱿，这一宣布半藏是自己所有物的行为彻底激怒了控制欲强烈的半藏，他揪住源氏的领子拎着他的耳朵把他在樱花树下吊起来打了一顿。  
源氏委屈，源氏不服。  
但是他就是打不过半藏，源氏也很绝望。  
于是他继续在半藏的屋子里放洋葱小鱿和半藏做对，不过这次是偷偷的，对于半藏没发现他偷藏玩具这点源氏特别高兴，高兴到他在半藏面前趾高气昂的摇了好几天尾巴。  
半藏觉得自己估计被源氏逼疯了。  
逼疯到出现幻觉了。

某天的午后，半藏正在忙里偷闲的喝酒，下人忽然跑过来源氏又惹了麻烦。听到消息的半藏非但没有像以往那样变的低气压然而捂住脸笑了起来。  
“呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”半藏笑的靠在了柱子上，下人被惊的一愣一愣的，他怀疑少主是不是被逼疯了。  
“我就知道，我就知道哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”半藏扶住身边的柱子擦掉了笑出来的眼泪，然后他回屋拿出了自己的刀。  
“带我去找那个小崽子”半藏带着笑意吩咐，下人被半藏看的浑身发凉只得遵从。  
“今天不是他服就是我疯！”

源氏在大厅里站着，远远看到半藏过来他本来露出了平常一样准备先撒个娇的表情，看到半藏手上的刀之后他的脸上出现了不可思议，震惊，然后是不屈。  
“我知道迟早会有这么一天”源氏也拿起了刀，倔强的表情没有丝毫的动摇，他可以撒娇，但绝对不会求饶。  
“放马过来吧！”源氏架起了刀。

看到表情如此认真的源氏，半藏的笑意更甚，他甚至笑出了声。将手上的刀一把插在地上半藏大步走到源氏面前拎起他的领子在他的脸上狠狠咬了一口，咬的见了血。  
“嗷！”源氏捂住脸，他被咬的一脸蒙逼，呆呆地看着眼前的半藏。  
“划地盘是吧！野是吧！不服是吧！就想当野狗是吧！”半藏把源氏抓紧开始撕扯他的衣服，源氏依然没有从震惊中回过神。  
“我今天就教教你谁才是老大！”半藏咬在了源氏的关节上把他咬的嗷嗷直叫，源氏直接被按翻在了地上。  
终于反应过来的源氏开始反击，两人在地上翻滚，很快就把野狗打架发展成了不可描述的生命大和谐运动。

后来一身咬痕的源氏和满身抓痕的半藏被关了一个月禁闭。  
至于源氏到底服了没有？  
反正先叫停的不是半藏。

后来源氏问过半藏当时为什么想到咬他，半藏冷笑一声，跟野狗讲道理不能用人类的方式。  
源氏好气  
但他竟然无话可说。


End file.
